Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. He is very "square" and old-fashioned. He stands 6ft 1in and weighs 137 lbs. In Powerpuff Girls Professor Antonio Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is a brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. He is the creator of The Powerpuff Girls by accidentally infusing his "Perfect Girl Concoction" with a mysterious substance called "Chemical X". The Professor is a genius in many fields of science, having shown knowledge in fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology as well as being a skilled inventor (inventing things such as a giant bipedal Powerpuff robot called the D.Y.N.A.M.O, which caused more damage than the monster that attacked the city and a super suit that allowed him to fight crime with the girls). Aside from his role as a scientist, he acts as the parental figure in The Powerpuff Girls' lives (doing things a normal father would like preparing lunches for them to take to school or cheering up his "daughters" when they've been hurt). The Professor can be odd, silly, clumsy, easily manipulated and over-protective at times, but still retains his caring father figure image. The Professor once housed a chimpanzee as a lab assistant named Jojo (later to become the girls' arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo) who proved to be reckless and destructive. He pushed the Professor while he was stirring his Perfect Girl concoction, causing him to break through a glass of Chemical X which spilled into the formula, thus creating the Powerpuff Girls. His catchphrase is "I made It!" which is seen in such episodes and specials "Uh Oh Dynamo" and "Powerpuff Girls Rule". In the initial seasons The Professor was seen with a tobacco pipe which was later dropped. In Powerpuff Girls Z .]] In ''Powerpuff Girls Z, ユートニウム博士 real name is unknown, aside from his family name Kitazawa. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had caused him to be a bully to the girls. However, this does not change his behavior towards Ken. He appears to be a gentle father figure like the original Professor Utonium was in The Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. In episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Utonium Z" (this is most likely based on the American cartoon episode "Powerprof" in which he also donned a fighting suit but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Utonium Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Uto Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Poochi and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Category:Characters Category:Scientist